Forbidden Descendants and Undying Bonds
by Amare
Summary: A baby is born, much to the dismay of her father, the Dark Lord.Ever since the night her mother was murdered, Ayra has had a bond with a boy named Harry Potter.Adopted into muggle life, Ayra had no idea of her real parents until she escapes to Hogwarts, w
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Ayra, and the things that you don't recognise from the Harry Potter series.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic that I have posted...I finally got the courage to post my own work...go me! Please read and review, constructive critism is welcome...and so is praise and compliments...haha. So enjoy!

P.S. If I don't get reviews it will discourage me...and probably make me drop this story, so PLEASE R and R!

Voldemort's Death Eaters surrounded a small brick house on a small alley off the main road. The house's two occupants, a mother and her five-month-old baby, fled through the house to the bedroom to hide. Voldemort was among the wizards, evil thoughts coursing through his veins, wanting to leave no one in the house alive. It was his child in the building, and that brought humiliation to his name. The child must be killed, as well as her mother. He felt no sorrow, or compassion for the people he was prepared to kill. They were nothing to him, they were like trash on the street that was in his way, and they needed to go. And be gone forever.

"My baby, remember this always, I love you. It doesn't matter that your father is, is the Dark Lord. Your true friends won't care, they will stick with you through everything. Travel with the boy-who-lived, for only he has the power to kill your father, you will be safe with him!" Robin Black uttered these words in her hysterics, she knew ofno "boy-who-lived" but the words came to her mouth. She was terrified of Voldemort, and had only sired his child out of pure accident. She had had no idea who he really was. Her hatred and loathing growing for him, as he rushed to kill his own child, he was _pure_ evil in her mind. "Go now my love, be safe, my heart will be with you always! My dear Ayra." Clear-bluetears slid down her cheeks as she said her last goodbye to her only child. She kissed her small, soft head, and placed her in a box padded with pink blankets, she knew Dumbledore would find it when she was dead. Sheripped her invisibility cloak from a hanger above, andplaced it on the box before running into the kitchen, wand out, ready to fight.

Death Eaters breached the walls of the house, and poured in the hallway, joy at the prospect of harming someone. A dark figure walked into the room, clad in a tattered black cloak, he could have passed for a dementor, but Robin knew better. Unintentionally, she cringed as she saw her former lover unveil himself before her. Red beady eyes looked at her, his black hair, neatly combed shone under the flickering candlelight. His skin turned an unhealthy green as full knight approached, the light from a lamp played tricks upon his face.

"Where is the child?" he asked, his voice toneless, and unforgiving. Robin shook her head, and refused to tell him where she had hidden Ayra, for she knew he would kill her and herself if she told. She was giving her life for Ayra, even though she might not succeed in saving her. Large clear tears ran down her cheeks unnoticed, her large blue eyes deep with love and hatred.

"She bears your name, she always will. She will help bring the end to you, and your evil regime. Fear her, for my loving blood flows in her, along with your evil blood. I cannot even begin to understand your black heart, and I regret with all my heart, ever falling in love with you. You deceived me, and many others at that. Just remember, your vanity and confidence will destroy you in the end." Robin spat these words at Voldemort, her hatred for him growing more and more. She threw spells at Death Eaters, injuring quite a few, but when Voldemort wanted you dead, you couldn't escape.

An earsplitting scream erupted from Robin's lips, her body trembled, and fell lifeless against the wall. Only seconds after the Dark Lord uttered the words, "Avada Kedavra," she was dead. He had ended the life of his former lover, and the mother of his child. "Find the child and bring her to me, her birth is too great a humiliation, she must die." he said, to his faithful servant, Lucious Malfoy. His red snake-like eyes were emotionless as he cloaked himself, and departed with a loud 'CRACK' as he dissaparated from the house.

The Death Eaters searched in vain for the child, every inch was searched in the house, with no prevail, forshe had disappeared. The Death Eaters quaked, terrified at the thought of going back to their Master empty-handed. Their fear evident as they disapparated toa Graveyard, where Voldemort had taken refuge: to plan future massacres. With the Death Eaters gone, the aura of fear left the house, leaving baby Ayra free to cry, and wail. Her cries rang throughout the dark streets, just as the moon was rising to it's fullest.


	2. Broken

**authors note: THIS IS ABOUT THE 5TH TIME THAT THIS HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE OF MY OWN STUPIDITY! URGH! ok, this is before HBP but it will be in the 6th year, no spoilers because HBP never existed while I was writing this ) that is a smiley )>> ok, well whatever...I was sad when i wrote this...you'll find out... sorry this chapter is soooo short, the next one will be longer! I'm writing it riiiight now...)**

**! DISCLAIMER ! I own nothing. everything is jk rowlings besides the plot and Ayra. k? got it? too bad. **

replying to reviews:

CoPpErFyRmAgE: I reviewed yours, did you get it? lol. Ayra, well it's a long story, but I liked the name Lyra from the His Dark Materials trilogy, but I didn't want to copy it so I changed it to Ayra. Plus, when I did role playing one of my friends used the name Ayra, and I really liked it...so yeah...and Eragon did help a little bit...) and I made a profile, so check it out, if you feel like it...lol thanks for the compliments, it really rocks when you get reviewers...as you know...lol

euna: heyyy! thanks for reviewing...even though I already talked to you about your review...well because I know you in person...and we go to the same school...even though it is summer break..I still know you...lol and i will try to be more mystical

**authors note: sorry to bother you again, but if you didn't notice...I say lol waaaaay too much...lol and I make these smilies way too much...lol )**

Chapter One – Broken

Ayra awoke with a start, her heart thumping harshly in her chest. She opened her eyes, trying to banish the scenes before her. A girl with bushy brown hair, slashed across the chest with a horrible curse, her body slumping against the wall. Brains flying towards a red headed boy as he ducked, but they attached to his head, making him giggle senselessly. She screamed, awaking most of the people in her dormitory. She ripped the covers off of herself, and stood up running to the bathroom, hand to her forehead, which was erupting with pain. She closed her eyes, nausea enveloping her. She gripped the marble sink, and fell to her knees, while other students ran in after her.

"Some one get help! NOW!" a prefect yelled, as people scrambled to do what they were told. She felt a wet cloth placed on her face, while someone what holding her left hand, her right was immovable, for it wasplastered to her forehead, trying to ease the pain that was raking through her whole body viciously. Sweat was visible on her brow as tears slid down her cheeks, the pain almost unbearable as darkness enveloped her, and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Harry…" she yelled, even though she couldn't be heard, as a familiar rushing sound pounded in her ears. Her odd power, of being able to communicate with a boy, Harry Potter, had given her another sense. They were joined in a bond, that unbeknownst to her, was because of her real father, who was bent on revenge for the 'Boy-Who-Lived." He had been defeated, and that was a humiliation to him, just like she was, but she had no idea that he was her real father. Whenever a pain like this went through her head, she knew Harry was in trouble and needed her, or else he would have been gentler.

_"Ayra, Voldemort, he's here, after me." _Harry gasped as he ran through various rooms. I knew much had happened before he had called me, thanks to my horrid nightmares. My vision was blurred as I tried to survey the new room, in which Harry had stopped. Before us, was a large circular room, with benches all throughout it, making it have the look of an amphitheater. Down in the center of the room, there was a platform with an arch, a tattered black veilblowing in an unseen wind, attached by a few threads to the arch. A sense of evil filled her mind, as she gazed at it, but she longed to touch it, and see what was on the other side.

Wizards and witches, good and evil alike were battling viciously around them. The Death Eaters were numerous, but there were plenty of Aurors there to help. Everyone had a partner to duel with, even the children that could fight. We shuddered as we heard evil curses shouted, with onlytwo purposes…to harm, and to kill.

We turned to watch Sirius and Bellatrix battle near the arch in the center of the room. They seemed perfectly matched, both with the same amount of power, although one was evil and one was good, and they werealso rivalcousins. Bellatrix shouted Unforgivable Curses, and shot them randomly at Sirius, but he nimbly dodged them, although they weresteadily inchingcloser to him. We gasped as Bellatrix muttered the words, "Avada Kedavra" and a green light shotfromher wand, hitting Sirius flat in the chest, he just couldn't dodge that last spell. He stumbled backwards, his feet unsteady as he crashed into the veil. But, he didn't come out of the other side. Harry and Ayra shouted, pain in their blended voices. Tears fell unashamed from their eyes as they rushed down the benches to the veil. Harry tripped, a misty, glass orb falling from his hands. It crashed onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Their ears strained to hear what it said, but in vain for too many people were shouting spells at the top of their lungs. They didn't care; they didn't notice all of the people around them, fighting for them.

In their eyes, it was the end of the world; they wouldn't be able to live without Sirius. But it actually was over, everything was over, the Death Eaters had retreated, Voldemort had fled for he could not overpower Dumbledore, and the prophecy had been broken. Sirius was gone, and we just couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to happen, Sirius dying, the prophecy broken, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all gettinghurt; it was just too much to bear. Their emotions broke through, busting through the fraying seams that had held them back for so long. A wail erupted, from two voices, one was Harry's andtheother,Ayra's. They were beyond sad, they were broken.

"Sirius!" we cried, tears still falling down our cheeks. "No…" we ran towards the veil, screaming his name at the top of our lungs. We waited for him to come out on the other side of the veil, with a smile on his face, just to say it was all a joke. But he didn't.

"Harry, he's gone. Sirius isn't coming back." Pain evident in the deep, husky voice, which belonged to Sirius's lifelong friend, Lupin. He walked up and put his arm on Harry's shoulders, holding both of us back, although he was only aware of Harry. We struggled, trying to run towards the veil, to run in and bring him, Sirius,back. We couldn't grasp the fact that he was never going to come back; he was never going to give us comforting words when we needed them most. Now, we were broken, with only ourselves to mend the hole that had been Sirius.

**authors note: I hated writing about Sirius dying...it's sooo sad! and he ROCKS! well, it was like inevitable...so yeah...tell me what you think! read and review! )**

.:darkjdeg:.


	3. Wait

**authors note: hey, this chapter is just, well I dunno, but it will be significant in the next chapter, well you'll see what happens. this might be some sort of filler, something that just is in between the good action stuff...lol **

**! DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything...get it? too bad...haha I say that in every disclaimer...lol**

Chapter 2 – Wait

I sat up, my whole body aching, throbbing. It wasn't just physical pain; but it wasemotionalas well. Sirius was gone, even though he didn't know her; he was just like a father to her, just like he was for Harry. Just two years ago, her muggle parents were killed, marked for death by Voldemort himself. They put up a fight, but with no prevail, for they had no form of protection from the dark magic. _"All because of Voldemort," I thought, "Why did I have to bring so much pain to everyone I loved? Why they been marked by the Dark Lord? What had they ever done to deserve that?" _

Silent tears fell down my cheeks, leaving shiny trails behind them on my ivory skin. I sobbed, with my head in my hands, mourning Sirius's death. _"I could have known him! I'll join the Order of the Phoenix now; I'll join, just for Sirius, and Harry. I'm returning to Hogwarts in a few months…and I'm finished packing."_ She thought, forming a plan in her mind. She had finished packing weeks beforehand, because she was so excited to switch to Hogwarts to finish her magical education.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, for all I remembered before I left to go to Harry I was on the tiled bathroom floor. I looked around, my hand swiping across my face to rub away the tears. I realized that I was in a cot in the school infirmary. "Blast it," I said looking at an alarm clock situated on my bedside table, so that I just had to turn my head slightly to see it, "it's almost 12 o 'clock! I'm going to be late for Weavils tutoring." I sighed, for I had never enjoyed these tutoring classes, but I did them, because Dumbledore told me to when I had left London all those years back. I didn't like Weavil, but that was because he didn't like me all that much either. But, if Dumbledore trusted him, so did I.

Hawk was supervising the infirmary, her nickname, which I was proud to say, had come from my own sense of humor, imagination, and not to mention her strangely hawk-like features. Her nose was shaped like a beak, with an odd curve at the end, her eyes were a tawny brown, which always glared as though you were a pesky imp, or house elf, and her face was a narrow shape, similar to that of a hawk. She was busy, reading a book on healing elixirs and potions, as I tentatively slipped unnoticed out of the room.

After a quick stop to my dormitory for a quick bath, which I needed horribly,along witha change of clothes, I picked up my school bag, which had all the things I needed; two quills, a roll of parchment, my wand, some food that I nicked from the kitchens, and a portkey. The portkey was the key to me returning to Hogwarts, where I would finish my magical education. Now, I attended Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't like it, for I had no idea where it was, not even the country. It had been considered classified information, which I was not allowed to know, for I wouldn't be graduating from there, so they thought that I was not qualified.

I walked briskly down the hall, my stunningly blue robes, which accented my blue eyes, swished gracefully behind me. My feet, clad in navy blue clogs, which I had bought last summer when I went into a muggle town, and I must say that they are extremely comfortable and stylish, with a band that went across the top to end with a brass buckle. Underneath my robes, I wore a pair of black pants, which flared right at the ankle, to cover the majority of my clogs. My shirt was of the muggle kind, it was a plain dark blue color, but like most of my clothing it was comfortable, stylish, and might I add, it flattered my slim figure. Coming to the end of my walk, I stopped, straightened my clothing, and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in." Came a gruff, unfriendly reply. The man, who spoke, was Professor Weavil, my _least_ favorite teacher. He was a gloomy man, his skin a dark shade of brown, his stringy black hair, reached all the way down to his shoulders, which were hunched over in an unnatural way. When he spoke, his rotting yellow teeth showed, a thick layer of slime coating over them. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, they were bloodshot, and what should have been white around his iris, was in fact an ugly shade of olive-yellow. He was altogether a hideous fellow. I sighed; I had to endure another lesson with Weavil. I couldn't wait until I left for Hogwarts, never to see him again.

"Ahh, Miss Ayra, today's lesson, we will learn…" After an hour of being tutored on what the students at Hogwarts were learning, it was finally time to go. I dusted off my robe, which had collected a thin layer of dust during our lesson, which was no surprise for me because Weavil's room was covered in dust, and he refused anyone to clean it. What, with all the spells they threw around the room, she was bound to get at least a little bit dusty.

I was grumpy, and frustrated at being hexed around the room until I blocked at least ten in a row successfully. I grimaced, as I stretched, working out the kinks in my back, and stretching aching muscles. I smiled, satisfied that I had hexed Weavil quite a few times, and reversing his own hexes back at him. Why and how could Dumbledore trust this man? He was such a shady figure, and he was as sour as a pickle too. I shook my head, marking that question as one I would never know, or even begin to understand.

Picking up my tote bag, I started to leave the room. Taking two long strides across the room, I reached the door. I put my hand on the door, but was stopped when I heard Weavil say something, but I couldn't hear him, for he mumbled inaudibly.

"Yes Professor Weavil?" I asked haughtily, turning around to glare at him for keeping me later than he was supposed to. He smiled, a sight I hope you don't have to witness, his few teeth, rotting ones at that, were put into a sick, twisted grimace. Unintentionally, I cringed as I saw his half-ass attempt at a grin, I felt bad for him, and his smile. Going back to an unemotional mask of emotion, I glared at him, waiting for him to answer me, and repeat what he said.

"Wait…" he said, in a whisper that I barely heard. I looked at him quizzically, before my hand snapped from the door handle, which burned with a magical fire. I looked at my fingers, mildly burned from the fire, then, after pouting for a second at my hand, I looked up in horror at Weavil as the enormity of the situation dawned on me.

**authors note: HAHAHA! cliff hangers make you mad don't they? haha, I feel sooooo mean...I know what happens next too...hahahahahahahaha...ok, I'm done ranting on the fact that I know what happens next, and all you get is a suspensful cliffie...although you might know what is happening, because, well since I'm still young, my writing is as well, so it isn't as good...haha, I'm ranting again...lol it makes me feel smart ) ...lol...**


End file.
